Sunflower
by Blueicewing
Summary: When Russia's boss brought him along to meet with Japan and his boss, he hoped that they could become friends. When he arrived he was looking for Japan and saw a girl who looked like him. They started to talk and soon form a strong friendship and fall in love. she was his sunflower. but old enemies are slowly rising and threaten to destroy the one thing Russia wants the most...
1. Chapter 1

Russia smiled as his boss was talking to Japan's boss and looked for Japan but saw a raven haired goddess with rich sapphire blue eyes. She looked at him and smiled softly and he came over and said, "You are not Japan, but you look like him." she nodded and said, "I'm his sister Kagome. Onii-sama couldn't come today. You are Russia yes?"

he nodded and sat down beside her and said, "Da, are you a country?" she shook her head and said, "No more like the spirit of Fukuoka the oldest city in Japan…so I've been around as long as Onii-sama has."

His eyes widen and he said, "That's neat. I hope we can be good friends." She smiled and said, "I already think of you as my friend, Russia. Oh! Here." She took out a small book and passed it to him and he opened it and smiled brightly when he saw a pressed perfect sunflower. "I found it in my garden." She explained he said, "It's my favorite flower. Thanks. I didn't bring anything for you."

And sighed but looked up when she touched his hand in a friendly gesture and said, "I don't mind." He smiled again and asked, "What do you like…" and soon was talking like old friends and Russia felt really happy.

Soon it was time to go and Russia was shocked when Kagome hugged him and he saw that she was up to his shoulders. He returned it and she said, "I would like to visit your home." He smiled and said, "Da, I would like that Kagome." and swiftly kissed her hair glad that his boss didn't see. They let each other go and with a wave she left with Japan's boss. He looked at the pressed sunflower and thought, ' _Kagome…you'll become one with Mother Russia.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**~Some years later~**

' _Yay Kagome is going to stay with me.'_ A happy Russia thought as he looked around the room he finished preparing. It was beside his so had a door leading into his room and it looked like a woman would like it but not to girly. Then the door bell rung and he quickly went out of the room and downstairs to the front door and opened it to see Kagome in a winter coat holding a bag. "Kagome!" he said happily taking her bag and let her in closing the door and she smiled and said, "I missed you Russia."

"Ivan. Call me Ivan." He said pulling her into a hug which she eagerly returned. "I'll show you to your room. It's beside mine. I hope you don't mind." He said as he led her up stairs and she said, "No I don't. I need to tell you something. I tend to sleepwalk and get into bed with those who I feel comfortable with." And blushed slightly causing him to laugh good-natural and said, "I won't mind. Here we are. Open it, Kagome." Stopping at a door and Kagome opened in and gasp.

"Do you like it, Da?" he asked and got a hug and she said, "I love it. Is it just us here?" he returned it and nodded and said, "A lot of people lived here but soon they all left." He felt her tighten her arms and said, "Not anymore Ivan." "Da." He said and just held her enjoying her in his arms.

A few days passed and Ivan never was this happy. Kagome made his whole house warmer and brighter. He was currently in his study when he heard a knock and Kagome came in with a tray that had a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies and a mug. "I thought you might want a snack." She said smiling as she set the tray down.

He smiled and said, "Thanks." Kissing her forehead and she giggled and asked, "What are you working on now?" he shrugged and said, "Annoying paperwork, nothing that you need to worry about." He ate a cookie and said, "I love your baking." Kagome smiled as said, "I'm going to read in here." He nodded and watched as he left and went back to work. She came in with a book and curled up on the chair near the fireplace and started to read and a peaceful and comfortable silence fell over them. Occasully they will look up and lock eyes until one turns away with a blush on their faces.

 **~Week Later~**

Ivan was curled up with Kagome in front of the fireplace as a blizzard blue outside. He smiled as Kagome snuggled closer and they locked eyes. He slowly leaned forward resting his forehead on hers and felt his heart pumping hard. He gently touched her lips with his own and she responded immetaly.

He pushed harder and felt her move so she was straddling his lap. When Ivan ran his tongue along her lips she gasped and he slid his tongue in and she moaned rubbing herself against his bulged. He pulled away kissing her neck as his hand gripped her hips pulling her down and she moaned, "Ivvvaaannn, make me yours. Make me one with Russia." He pulled away and asked, "Are you sure? I'll never let you go." She nodded and said, "I love you." "I love you too, принцессаHe said kissing her before scooping her up and carried her to the room and placed her on the bed.

He took off his scarf, shirt, and pants as she took off her dress and bra. He climbed on her before kissing her lips once and then kisses down her neck and whispered, "I'll make you feel so good."


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome moaned as her soon to be lover kissed, suckled, and played with her breast as one hand slowly slid down and gently touched her clit. "Ahhh…Ivan." She moaned and shivered as he slowly kissed down her belly and pulled down her panties before eating her out. She gasped and moaned as he pleasured her and tensed when he slid a finger in.

"Shhh…relax my love." He muttered coming back up and kissing her lovingly and started to move his finger. "You feel so good; I'm going to add another." He whispered in her ear nibbling on it and added another finger in. "Ivan…put it in." she panted and he nodded taking off his boxers and lined up with her entrance and said, "I'm going to do it fast."

And with a kiss, he swiftly entered her and swallowing her scream. He muttered soothing words stroking her body and held still. After a few, Kagome moved her hips and they moaned. He started to thrust in and out and soon they had a pace that was pleasurable for both of them. "Ivannn…I'mm soooo close." She moaned out he picked up the past then she screamed and clenched down on him.

'Found _it.'_ He thought and continued to hit the spot kissing her and nipping at her neck. He started to pant as she tightened around him and felt his sac tighten as well. He moved them so her hips were up slightly and he was going deeper. Then Kagome screamed his name as she exploded and Ivan shouted hers coming after. After their climax ended he pulled out and kissed her gently and said, "That was amazing. I'm going to run a shower and clean you off then if you want you can soak." He said lovingly and got a tired but thankful smile from his lover.

"Thanks Ivan." She said and he got up not bothering to pull on pants and headed to the bathroom and turned on the hot water for a shower and took out two fluffy towels. Then he went back out to see her sitting up and gently scooped her in his arms before carrying her into the shower and set her down before getting in. then they just spent time cleaning each other. Ivan smiled when she reached up and kissed him and said, "I love you Kagome." "I love you to Ivan." She replied and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **~6 weeks later~**

Ivan was doing some paperwork when his office door opened and he looked up to see Kagome coming in with a smile on her face. "What has you so happy?" he asked standing up and she smiled brighter and said, "Take a guess." He nodded and asked, "Good news?" she nodded and gave him a picture and he froze when he saw it was an ultrasound picture.

"Kagome…are you…am I?" he stuttered and when she nodded he smiled and spun her around laughing in joy. "A family, Kagome, we are going to be parents!" she joined in and he kissed her lovingly and said, "I'll be the best father I can to our child. The child will be the first born by a union so I will fight a war to protect you with any country." eyes narrowing at the thought of someone hurting his lover and child. She rested her head on his chest and sighed happily, "I love you so much Ivan. It hurts." She said and he kissed the top of her head and said, "And I will always adore you beloved princess."

And that is how Russia's boss found them, in the loving embrace, a smile appearing on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

**~Meeting~**

"Vere is Russia and Japan?" Germany asked and the others shrugged and he sighed and said, "Vell let's start…" then the door opened and Russia came in and held the door open when a female version of Japan came in wearing a black tail coat trimmed in gold and a short white skirt also trimmed in gold with a cape that had a sun on it. They watched as Russia helped her into her seat and then took his and said with a smile, "Sorry we are late." Germany cleared his throat and asked, "Who are you?"

she stood and said, "I'm Kagome, Japan's sister. He currently can't come so I'll be taking his place. It is very nice to meet all of you and I hope we can be friends." Germany nodded and said, "I recall him talking about you. Why did you come in with Russia?"

"Ah…our bosses made treaty and we are married and have a child on the way." She said and they all yelled, "What!" she winced and Russia gained a dark and scary aura making everyone tremble in fear and he said, "Calm down." then reverted back into his normal cheerful self. Germany cleared his throat and said, "I apologize for my outburst it is just we were shocked. Does he know about your union?"

she nodded and said, "Yes. May you all introduce yourselves? I know you are Germany and he is Italy and of course China." America stood up and said, "I'm America a hero! It is nice to meet you." She smiled and said, "Same here. Tell me is the pizza in New York good?" "Hell yeah it is! You should totally try some." He shouted making her giggle and say, "I'm looking forward to it. Beside you is…Britain, right?" he smiled and said, "Very good lass."

She giggled and asked, "How big is the Big Ben?" he smiled fondly and said, "Very tall, you should visit and I'll give you a grand tour." She nodded and then France came over and took her hand and said, "Ahhh, my beauty, I am France. I would love to take you to the Eiffel tower just you and…" only to be hit over the head by Britain who said, "Bloody Frog, she is married! Miss Kagome, is it ok I visit Japan?"

"Hai, he is fond of your visits. He might show it but he enjoys when you visit." She said and the group nodded then America said, "I totally had a awesome idea! We can have a party at Japan's! Isn't it his B-Day?" She nodded and said, "Yep, but I need to see if he is well enough. Can you tell all the nations?"

they nodded and France said, "We can also bring a dish traditional to our country and perform something form our country. England and I can show our sword fights."

"That is a bloody good idea, frog." England said and Kagome smiled and said, "Great! Once I know I'll have Russia call you all and you can call him." the countries nodded and the meeting went very smoothly.


End file.
